Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing and, more particularly, to subcategory-aware convolutional neural networks for object detection.
Description of the Related Art
Convolutional Neural Networks (CNNs) have become dominating in solving different recognition problems, such as image classification, object detection, and image description generation. CNNs are powerful due to their capability in both representation and learning. With millions or even billions of weights in contemporary CNNs, CNNs are able to learn much richer representations from data compared to traditional “non-CNN” methods.